The Last Angel
by smittenskitten
Summary: Jasper Whitlock has moved to a new city, leaving behind everything he had known. Making friends, fitting in is not an easy job. And it's even harder when one is afraid of rejection. M/M. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**A/N:** Thank you **mystic-notions **for pre reading and reassuring me that it had an interesting start and also thank you for encouraging me to keep writing. : p

This is my first round ribbon story in TWI fandom. Usually I write one-shots. Lol. _Feeling like a virgin writer all over again_.

About the story, I honestly don't know who to pair Jasper with. And I'll try to keep it as angsty as I can.

**~O~**

Jasper Whitlock strolled from his biology class trying to locate the gym. He hated forks high already. Grinding his teeth, cursing under his breath, he made his way to through the crowded hall.

He got shoved around a little before he could reach his locker.

It was right beside the boy's toilet. Oh like life wasn't roses and sunshine already! He shoved his books inside when someone tapped his shoulder.

Turning around he was met with a slender boy, around his age, with russet skin standing only a feet away.

"Jasper umhh _Whitlock_?" he looked at Jasper from head to toe, not waiting for Jasper to answer as he extended his hand. "Seth Clearwater." Jasper took his hand, only to be howled into the sea of human. Seth was stronger then he appeared.

"Elbows out my man. This is Forks high, no one is going to step aside for you, and you have to make your own way." He handed Jasper a pair of elbow pads. "Welcome to Forks High. I'll be your guide."

Jasper barely registered what Seth was telling him. He felt sick. He didn't want to be here in the first place. "What's your next class?"

"Gym." He grimaced at the thought. He hated gym.

"Don't look so grim. Frodo always gets the grim ones in dodge ball."

"Frodo? Dodge ball?" Jasper spit the words.

"Stick with Black. He'll save yea. He is my man!" Jasper nodded and followed him to an indoor basketball court.

Most of the students looked bleak as he did. They wore gray gym tee shirt with their name on the back, and a blue short.

Jasper changed into his gym cloths, stepping into the court he was knocked over by a bulky guy. He didn't even stop to apologies. Jasper contemplated staying in the floor or getting up to become a laughing stock. He stayed in the floor until two girls were standing in front of him. He might have taken the time to enjoy the view of their long legs if he wasn't pissed. They didn't seem too phase by his actions, they rather stood there examining him.

Jasper sighed getting up.

"New boy?" the blonde one asked. He didn't answer just moved away, only to bump into another wall. This one looked rater like Seth with long silky black hair tied in the back.

"Hey girls." The boy grinned at the girls, not paying attention to the new comer the girls left Jasper alone.

"Jacob Black." He extended his hand to Jasper after the girls left. Remembering Seth's word of advice to befriend Black, Jasper accepted his hand.

"Jasper Whitlock." Jacob nodded. Motioning him to the sides they sat on the middle of a long bench.

"First rule, don't look Frodo in the eye. He notices you. You are dead for the rest of you high school life in Forks." Then he pointed towards a kid wearing glasses. He was running less, stopping more to breathe through his mouth. He wasn't fit to run. "That's what Frodo does. He is also the target practice for the rest of us in dodge ball."

"Is that legal? It sounds like torture." Jasper couldn't believe it.

"Well, no kid here is gonna complain on him no matter what. Frodo gets the juniors so no escaping him. We just try to outlive him."

Jacob pats his back, "Don't worry. Just stick with me, you'll be fine." Jasper not knowing what to do he nods.

Twenty minutes later Jasper found out just how much of an ass this Frodo really was.

Frodo aka Aro. His military hair and super tight gym short were rather provocative. He had the big and strong kids in one corner and the thin and weak looking ones in another. It was like hell had broken in to Forks High basketball court. One thing for sure, the sight wasn't pretty.

**O _ o**

Jasper was limping at the end of the class. Only few were left standing on their feet. He was not one of them.

Jacob caught up to him after school.

"Dude told you to stick with me." Jasper groaned as Jacob's massive hand landed on his shoulder.

It hurt.

"Sorry." Jasper grunted at Jacob's apology.

"Sooo you have a ride?" Jasper shook his head.

"So where you from?"

"Texas." Jacob nodded.

"So cowboy, where do you live now?"

Jasper gave Jacob a menacing stare, "Just because I used to live in Texas doesn't mean I am a _cowboy_." He walked away from Jacob still limping.

"Hey dude. No offence, I was just asking." Jasper huffed not stopping. The road to Carlisle Cullen's home looked too long right now.

"Come on I'll give you a ride." Nodding Jasper followed him to a red truck. It smelled of girlie stuff inside.

"It's my girlfriends." Jacob explained. Jasper didn't comment.

"So where to?" Jasper gave him direction to his foster home.

The drive was relatively quiet, as Jasper answers to Jacob's questions were only got grunts, huffs and nods.

Entering the driveway Jacob let out a whistle.

"You live here? With Dr. Cullen?" Jasper nodded getting out of the truck.

Jacob was about to take off but before he could stop himself he shouted out, "YO Whitlock." Jasper whipped his head back.

"What?" Jacob head was out of the door his body still inside the truck. "We have a bonfire in our reservation, Edward knows the place. Come by around 7." Jacob was settled inside then he tilted his head a little shouting again, "We make mean barbeques." Jacob didn't wait for an answer as he drove out of the driveway. Entering the house his path was blocked by the pet. Edward Masen.

Dr. Cullen's assistant.

He was a few years older than Jasper. He lived here in the house with Dr. Cullen. Jasper often wondered if the good doctor and his assistant were anything more than that. But he dismissed the idea as he remembered seeing Edward with a rather gorgeous blond a few weeks back.

"Yes Edward." Edward looked at him moving away to let him go into the house.

"Was that Jacob?" Edward questioned watching Jasper limp towards the stared. "Yes."

"What happened with the leg?" Edward headed toward the fridge to grab some ice and the first aid box.

"Nothing." Jasper tried climbing the stairs; it hurt more to lift his leg from one step to the other. It hurt to climb even one step at a time.

"You are not going anywhere. Come back so I can see how much damage you have done to yourself." Jasper ground, moving from the stairs to the sofa. Huffing a little he sat down. Edward knelt down in front of Jasper. Jasper hissed as Edward gripped the sore spot of his leg.

"Sorry." Edward touched Jasper's leg through his jeans. His leg muscle was rigid, Edward could tell.

"Wanna talk about it?" Edward's voice didn't seem like he cared. Jasper stayed quit.

Jasper sat there watching Edward tending to his wound. He didn't want to but his eyes involuntarily roamed over Edward's torso. Edward wore ash-colored button down shirt, tucked inside his black slack. His shirtsleeves folded up, couple of the button at the top his shirt unbuttoned revealing some of his chest. He wasn't muscular but his body was well defined. He was perfect.

Jasper grabbed his schoolbag tighter to his crotch. He cursed mentally, this wasn't what he wanted. Not right now.

Edward noticed the change and without much word he stood up handing Jasper the ice bag he left him alone.

Jasper sighed, glad and disappointed that Edward left. He thought about how his life seemed to be so changed.

How everyone in his life seem to be abandon him. His mother couldn't take care of him. His father didn't want him. He had spent the last seventeen years miserably with his father being abused. Now he was going to be miserable, in Forks.

Martha Whitlock was sick. She was living inside of a shell after Jasper's sister died. His father, Kevin Whitlock still blamed Jasper's mother for being careless, and he knew Kevin even loathed his son. The hitting started after his mother was sent to psyche ward, they stopped after his father died six months ago. Some of those scares are still in his back.

Sighing he pushed the thoughts away from his mind, pushing the ice pack in his leg. It still hurt, but it was a dull ache now.

Edward watched Jasper carefully from Carlisle Cullen's study.

**~O~**

**A/N:** I guess that was it for the first chapter.

Lemme know what you think… if anyone reads it, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: **Stephenie Meyer** owns Twilight I just like to take them out for a spin.

**A/N:** **scattered21** does the beta thing. She writes kickass slash and someday I wish I am as good as her. Thanks panda! Muuah.

This story is very close to my heart. I just hope I can bring out some of the emotion that I feel, through this story.

A little bit about the chapter. Coming out as who you are, is hard. Even more when you are afraid of rejection. Jasper was been through a lot. So he has trust issues. Don't judge him too harshly.

**~O~**

Jasper stood in front of the mirror, looking at his body. It was always so painful, but he did it anyway. He gave himself a final once-over before pulling on his shirt.

The scars were still there, always there, but for now they were hidden from view. At least he was still alive to witness them every day.

Sighing, he turned away from the mirror and prepared for another day at school. It had been a couple of weeks since he started at Forks High. The only people who seemed to want to talk with him were Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black. He really didn't know why they bothered.

Jasper still lacked a vehicle to drive to school. If Edward didn't offer to give him a ride, he was on foot.

Today was a car day.

Edward always listened to really sad music when he drove; it was slightly depressing. He never asked Jasper any personal questions, but then again Jasper feared Edward already knew everything there was to know about him.

Waiting outside with the engine running, Edward watched as Jasper walked up to his car. He did know Jasper's story, or some of it, at least. Carlisle hadn't said much about the new boy, except that he had been badly hurt and that Jasper was in need of a home and would be staying with them. To him, Jasper was a quiet, shy teenage kid for whom Edward, just a few years older, felt an immense, overwhelming attraction. The attraction was physical, but there was something more as well.

"Do you need me to pick you up?" Edward asked kindly as Jasper stepped out of his car. He mentally cursed himself; that had sounded like he was making a pass at him.

"No thanks. I'll get a ride with Jacob." Jasper didn't wait around for Edward's answer, turning and fleeing. Or at least that's how it felt to Edward.

Jacob and Seth were standing outside of the school, waiting for Jasper. For some unknown reason they liked him, and it baffled Jasper.

"Whaddup with him?" Jacob pointed behind Jasper. They all looked back to see Edward pulling out of the school parking lot. Jasper shrugged.

Today was Friday, the end of the school week. There'd be no gym for the next two days, no classes, and no Seth or Jacob. Jasper was not a happy camper. Head down, he followed the other two boys inside.

**O_o**

Weekends were a relatively quiet time for Jasper. Saturdays particularly seemed to drag. In desperation, he'd even counted all the tiles of the kitchen, twice. He did manage to finish up his chemistry homework.

Plus, it rained a lot in Forks, making getting out of the house impossible sometimes. Jasper sat in front of the window watching the pouring rain outside. It gave him a sense of calm.

Edward was avoiding the rain by staying inside as well, He was trying to concentrate on completing some paperwork for Carlisle, but having a difficult time. His thoughts kept drifting to the sounds coming from the first floor.

Jasper had put on his iPod and was singing along with the music. He was very out of tune, too.

Edward chuckled, listening to him. He left his room to track the boy down, eventually finding him in the kitchen. Jasper's voice was high-pitched, but not unpleasant. Edward stood in the doorway, unobserved, watching Jasper bobbing his head from side-to-side, oblivious to Mr. Cullen's assistant standing so near. When Jasper finally turned his head and noticed Edward, he almost fell over, his face flushed with embarrassment. Edward's lips turned up in a crooked smile, teasing him with, "He sings, too." Edward's comment only made Jasper turn a brighter shade of red. Edward's gentle chuckling continued as he stepped further into the kitchen, not saying anything. Jasper made a dismissive gesture and acted once again as if he would flee. But before he could act on it, Edward's steady voice echoed in the room.

"You take milk in your coffee, Jasper?"

"Yeah," Jasper whispered back. He didn't dare move.

That was the first day that Jasper _actually_ talked with Edward Masen.

Edward was later convinced that the day marked a change in Jasper's attitude.

Somewhere between talking to the boy about his work for Carlisle, and what was happening at school, Jasper evidently decided he liked him. And there was that strong physical attraction that Edward felt they shared for one another.

**O_o**

Sunday afternoon, it was still raining. Jacob had invited Jasper to La Push for a barbeque. He'd never attended a barbeque before and had casually mentioned the invitation to Edward. With the rain, he was sure he was going to spend the evening indoors doing his algebra, but that plan was cut short by Edward. He insisted on driving both of them to the beach party, remarking he hadn't seen Jacob in a while.

Jasper was quiet as Edward made the drive to the Reservation.

"How do you know Jacob?" Jasper broke the silence first, his curiosity getting the better of him.

There was a long silence before Edward looked briefly at Jasper, and then looked straight ahead again.

"I used to date his sister."

Jasper nodded and left it at that.

They made the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence.

The small crowd of people waved as Edward pulled into a flat, grassy area. Jasper scanned the beach. He knew coming here was a bad idea. But they both got out of Edward's car and joined the group, Edward lugging the cooler full of Cokes, with a few beers for him.

After that, Edward had left him alone.

Jasper had ended up sitting by himself, watching the others. No one approached him. Finally, he stood, determined to find Edward so they could get back to the house. Looking for him, Jasper was startled by Seth Clearwater.

"Dude, you made it?" Seth threw his arm around Jasper's shoulder pulling him towards the bonfire. Jacob was curled up with a girl by the fire. Jasper didn't need Seth or Jacob to introduce her, he had heard about the Chief of Police's daughter often enough.

"Jasper, this is…"

"Bella." Jasper extended his hand to her.

"He talks about you a lot." Bella smiled and snuggled even closer to Jacob.

Seth talked about school, Forks, and life in La Push. They just sat there listening to him. Jacob, who always had something to add after Seth, didn't make any comments. Jasper was a tiny bit uncomfortable witnessing Jacob and Bella in such an intimate position. After awhile Jacob and Bella got up, leaving Seth and Jasper alone. The two of them walked out of sight holding hands.

Jacob was back alone after awhile. He had a silly grin on his face, his un-tucked shirt and messy hair indicating what he had been doing.

"So where is Bella?" Seth piped up.

Flipping Seth off Jacob sat down beside him on the sand leaning against the log. Jasper watched his face with curiosity. Jacob's russet skin had flushed at Seth's inquiry. He'd self-consciously combed his fingers through his long messy hair in a futile attempt to smooth it down.

"Clearwater. Fuck off." Jacob finally snapped when Seth wouldn't stop. "Just because you don't get any action doesn't mean I shouldn't," which comment immediately shut Seth up.

Seth got up after a few minutes to leave. When they asked where he was going, he said he was off to get some action. Jasper and Jacob nearly doubled over with laughter as Seth retreated from the group around the bonfire.

"So are you getting any action?" Jacob asked, nearly causing Jasper to choke on his root beer.

"No, not that I know of."

Jacob scooted closer. "There are plenty of girls here." His voice was rather suggestive.

Jasper wasn't sure if he should tell him, if he shouldn't just keep it from him, but the words came anyway, "I am gay." And he was out.

A long silence followed, neither of them speaking as the party continued around them. "Well," Jacob said, finally tilting his face to look at his friend, clearing his throat rather awkwardly.

"There are a lot of guys here, too." Jacob offered, trying to sound nonchalant.

For the first time that day, Jasper burst out laughing.

"I am sure none of them are my type," Jasper eventually replied, still chucking.

"Well, you never know until you try." Jacob replied, clearly giving himself a pat on the back for not screwing up.

"So you don't have a problem with me being gay?" Jasper looked closely at Jacob for any kind of hint that might tell him otherwise.

"Nay." Jasper's expression was evidently skeptical, because Jacob followed-up with, "Should I?"

Jacob looked worried now. It was obvious to Jasper he absolutely didn't want to sound like a homophobic teenager.

"I don't know; everyone else usually does."

After that, they both fell silent. "Should I tell Seth?" Jasper soon wondered aloud.

"If you want to," Jacob answered.

Both boys sat there quietly for a while longer as Jasper thought through what had just happened. In some ways, Jacob's acceptance was harder to take than being rejected or ridiculed. He at least knew how to deal with rejection and was prepared for it. But he'd had no experience with acceptance, from a _friend_, at that, and he was confused. He got up.

"What? You leaving now?"

"Yeah." Jasper didn't give Jacob another chance to speak as he walked off to find Edward.

Edward was sitting alone on a bench sipping the last of the beer he'd brought when he saw Jasper walking up to him. He sighed, sensing Jasper's foul mood. What was he supposed to say to the boy, anyway? Gathering up their cooler and blankets, he quietly followed him to the car.

"What happened?" Edward finally asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, it looks like something to me."

"Can we not talk about it?" The pleading note in Jasper's voice shut Edward up.

Edward didn't bother with asking anything else.

Jasper tried not to seem like he was brooding on the drive back, but he really didn't succeed much. Jasper simply didn't let anyone in, no matter how much they might try.

Parking the car, Edward had begun walking towards the house when Jasper spoke up, "I told Jacob."

Edward looked at him, wondering what he had told Jacob Black. Jasper tried again, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I told him I was gay."

"What did he say?"

Jasper looked askance at Edward before clarifying with, "He didn't call me a _faggot_."

Edward couldn't keep the sullen expression off his face as he asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. Mostly, people freak out, call me names or _beat the crap out of me_." Edward knew that already from comments Carlisle had made, but he didn't want to bring it up just then.

Jasper was standing a few feet away from Edward, completely motionless. He acted like he was merely discussing the weather. "This was a first." He paused inhaling some air. "Yeah. Okay, so, goodnight."

Jasper didn't let Edward touch him, and making a wide circle around Edward, he quickly walked inside.

Monday being a school holiday, Jasper had the entire day to think over the previous day's events. At times, he was tempted to think that maybe Jacob Black was a good person, actually a friend who could accept him for who he was.

But by the end of the day, he'd dismissed the idea as not likely. He had learned at an early age, no one is what they might seem.

So it was official: he was going to be miserable for the rest of his life.

**~O~**

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: **Stephanie Meyer** created _hetrosexual_ Twilight.

**A/N : **I found **scattered21 **when I was surfing through Southern Vampire Mysteries fics, she is one of the most creative writers I know. And without her supervision my Edward and Jasper wouldn't have had their first kiss.

**~O~**

Tuesday morning, Jasper did his daily ritual in front of the mirror. Once again, he really was not looking forward to school.

When he got downstairs, Edward was waiting for him in the car. Looked like he had a ride again.

"Morning," Edward greeted Jasper as he buckled in. Jasper merely nodded.

It was still raining, the trickles leaving interesting designs on the glass of the car's front window. Jasper watched as water zig-zagged its way down, fogging up the glass. Jasper started drawing shapes on the glass with his fingers.

Edward watched Jasper's movements quietly.

"When do you get off school today?" Edward's question startled Jasper. He expected Edward to tune into the sad radio station and drive in silence, not make small talk with him.

"Around two."

"Carlisle doesn't really need me today" Edward began explaining hastily. "I can pick you up on my way home."

Jasper didn't know how things would go at school. Would Jacob still want to drop him off on his way home after Jasper's revelation at the party? Too many uncertainties.

"Okay." Jasper's grudging acceptance made Edward smile; he didn't think Jasper would say yes.

Jasper shifted in his seat slightly. Edward clearly had no idea of the effect he could have on people, Jasper mused. He watched Edward for the rest of the drive. His bronze hair neatly combed. His blue shirt buttoned down, shirtsleeves rolled up to reveal. His forearms. Jasper looked away quickly after realizing he was staring. A hint of a blush spread over his cheeks.

As soon as Edward pulled into the school lot, Jasper didn't wait. He grabbed his bag and got out. Edward shouted after Jasper, "I'll be here at two." Jasper didn't look back, but waved his hand to Edward, letting him know he heard.

Jacob and Seth were their usual selves that morning; nothing seemed to have changed. If Jacob had told Seth about Jasper, Seth showed no signs of it. But Jasper had a feeling Jacob had kept Jasper's news to himself.

The rest of the day passed as usual. Frodo was still an angry little man who liked to torture little boys and girls during gym. Teachers didn't ease up on homework. It continued to rain. But one thing was different: Jasper began to realize something that day, that his life could be a different one. At least, different in a good way from the one he had before he met Edward.

School was soon over, but Edward was not waiting in the parking lot.

Jacob offered more than once to take Jasper home, as the Cullen house was on his way home. Jasper was just about to give in when Edward's car came into view. Jacob turned to watch Jasper's pale skin tinting a bright shade of pink. Jacob looked back and forth between Edward's car and his friend. It was clear from his expression that he was rethinking Jasper's professed lack of action.

"Whitlock, you gonna stare at McDreamy's car all day?" Jacob's teasing made Jasper look away.

Jasper heard Jacob's chuckle behind him as he took off for Edward's car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jacob hollered after him, and honking his horn, he drove off.

"Hi," Edward greeted Jasper.

"Hi."

Jasper and Edward spent the rest of the day eating and talking. Edward told him about growing up in Forks with his parent and sister until his parents moved to Florida. His sister now lived in Seattle. Edward visited her as often as he could.

In contrast, Jasper didn't talk much about his family, and Edward didn't try to bring up any of Jasper's history, either.

Jasper didn't interrupt while Edward talked about his family because he was enticed by Edward's stories about his family. He wished his own family was anything like Edward's. Maybe then, the whole subject of family wouldn't be so painful to talk about.

Jasper even felt a little jealous of Edward, after he recounted how well his family had accepted him when he came out. What he wouldn't have given to have had his mom actually listen to him and not to stare into space. His dad was a different issue. It was best if he didn't think about him too much.

When they ran out of conversation, Edward asked Jasper about his school activities, starting with his classes. When Jasper finally opened up and began to speak freely, they had a good laugh about Aro. Even Edward had suffered at his hands, Aro having been his gym teacher when he was at Forks High. While talking, Edward lightly brushed his hand against Jasper's.

Jasper stiffened a little at the feeling of Edward's fingertip tracing an invisible line on the back on his hand. His heart raced, but he didn't move, just keeping his eyes fix on their hands.

Edward watched Jasper's eyes for some sign of his reaction.. Jasper's non-responsiveness made Edward withdraw in confusion, only to have Jasper grip his fingers tightly with his own.

Jasper looked up to see Edward leaning against him, grinning at him. Their fingers were very active, weaving in and out, making shapes. Each boy enjoyed the playful movements as they engage in ain a silent game of touch.

They held hands for a very long time, but at some point Jasper rose to leave, excusing himself because he had homework to finish. Jasper reluctantly climbed the stairs to his room, checking his cell phone to discover he had a message from Jacob asking about their calculus homework.

He looked forward to answering Jacob's questions.

**O_o**

The next few days were much like the previous ones. When Edward picked him up from school, their hands immediately found one another, resting on the console between them, and they held on tightly all the way home.

Inside the house, Edward would drag Jasper to the couch in the living room. Both boys would sit quietly for few moments, staring at each other before simultaneously moving forward. It was a rush for both of them and Jasper felt the happiest he had in a very long time.

Today wasn't any different.

"Stop. Stop." Edward panted against the feverish assault of Jasper's lips on his neck. Jasper's breathing came in small gasps as he tried to move away from Edward. But Edward held his arms in a tight grip, and hesitating, he was soon pulled back against a hard chest.

"Where do you think you are going?" Edward's lips were teasing the skin of his neck, his muscular arms around Jasper's waist pressing him closer to his body. Jasper whimpered at the sensation. It was a good think Edward was able to stay 'stop.' Jasper didn't know if he would have the strength to say the word if it was up to him.

They had taken up what Edward deemed 'kissing practice' on a daily basis after Jasper's first attempt at kissing Edward a few days ago had failed rather miserably. In his inexperience, Jasper had tried to grab Edward's neck and smash his lips on Edward's, but had instead hurt Edward's nose and his forehead. Jasper had slunk to his room, too embarrassed to continue anything, certain it was over between the two of them.

But that very evening, after their dinner with Carlisle, Edward had offered to clean up with Jasper. Jasper had kept his head down and eyes averted from Edward. He was shy about the disaster of his first attempt that afternoon. Neither boy spoke during the kitchen clean-up.

After putting away the dishes, preparing to hurry back to his room, Jasper found himself trapped between Edward's eager body and the kitchen counter. Lately it seemed like the kitchen was the only place they interacted freely.

"Ed…" Jasper's lips were trembling, but he couldn't seem to speak..

Edward seemed to understand though, because he knew exactly what Jasper needed, and kissed him for the very first time.

Keeping Jasper's body pinned with his own, he settled his hands flat on the countertop on either side of Jasper's hips. He was tired of Jasper trying to flee from him. Jasper's body heat was overwhelming; Edward carefully placed his forehead against Jasper's.

Whatever Edward was doing, he was succeeding because Jasper did not protest when Edward placed his hand on his cheek. Tilting his face to him, Edward brushed his lips against Jasper's.

For his part, Jasper half-expected rough lips smashing sloppily into him. But what Edward's lips were doing was… _unexpected_. Edward's lips were soft as he gently nibbled on Jasper's lower lip. His tongue traced the line of his lips, asking him for a taste. And Jasper obliged.

His hands were clutching the front of Edward's shirt, sounds he didn't recognize coming from his chest as he let Edward kiss him for the very first time.

**~O~**

**A/N:** I am feeling all fluffy right now.

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
